Why are you back?
by IronManChic19
Summary: She left us two years ago, no reason non at all. Well non that we wanted to hear. She moved to Japan, Trained with the masters in fact. She became the youngest master to live. She had it all. Her life planned out, when suddenly she returns, not giving a reason. Just that shes back and thats all that matters. But is she the same girl as the one who left?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Heya, so this is gonna be another fanfiction I work on whilst im working on my Austin and Ally fanfic, Abuse from the unexpected. **

**But this time its a kickin' it one, sorry if its rubbish to start with I've only got this one simple idea and I wanna see where it goes from there really. So yeah wish me luck and I apologise for any spelling mistakes as I type all of my fanfics on my phone :)**

**I do not own Kickin' it no matter how many times I wish to... **

**-Jacks POV- **

Its been two years since she left us for the black dragons, and a year and a half since she got moved to Japan to train with the masters. Two years without any contact, she just walked in and told us she was leaving, didn't tell us where to. We found that out on our next match against black dragons when we had to compete against each other. Me versus her. She won. That's how she ended up being transfered, that's how we lost all contact. We don't know why she left, all we know is that on that day we lost part of us. That day was the day we lost Kim Crawford.

Sometimes we see her on the tv, she's the youngest master to have lived. We're proud, so very proud but I wish we could of said goodbye, just once. On the day she came to say goodbye before she went to Japan we were all still mad at her and didn't listen to a word she said, didn't listen to the reasons in which she was leaving. Now I wish we did. If I could I would turn back time just to give her one last hug and tell her I would miss her loads, but I can't.

I find myself having to wipe away tears from my cheek before getting ready to meet the guys to goto this Halloween party which we were invited to by Bobby Wasabi. I was late going to the costume shop so im stuck with a puffy Romeo costume. Oh well it could be worse, Milton is stuck with a female nurse.

I could just imagine Kim there making sure everything was perfect and that we all looked fine, she would be there flicking my hair making sure each hair was in the right place. Telling Jerry and Eddie to wipe of the face paint and just simple stuff like that. But of cause im just imagining, the luck of that happening is about 1 in 1000.

I stop thinking about the past and think about the present, tonight im going to have a great time with my friends at an awesome party then I have practice tomorrow which is always good.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, a text from Jerry most likely.

'**Yo dawg, u planning on picking up any chics 2nite' **

And I was right

_'sup Jerry, nah only 1 chic on my mind, U no that!' _

I reply, hopeing he would realize that im not gonna flirt with girls which are out of my league like he does

**'yea yea yea, Kim I no, but u r gonna ave to get over her man its been 2 yrs!' **

_'Who said it was Kim?! I might of moved on now man! Pfft!' _

**'Ahahaha don't make me laugh! You moved on from Kim, next joke!' **

_'errgh whatever, im off gonna go get ready for the party. In a bit' _

**'adios me amigo' **

After I've read the message I put the phone down and put on some music and play on my Xbox, I still have an hour to kill before I'm meeting the guys so yeah time for a bit of Skyrim i think! After about half an hour my phone starts buzzing and bleeping across the table, i pause the game and head towards it, it read on my unlock screen:

***1 new message from: Unknown* **

I click open and see the message with just 4 words which made my world light up, then drop straight to the earth

**'Hey Jack its Kim x' **

**-Authors note- **

**Okay so what do you think? I know its only short but its just a starter, if you think I should continue let me know! Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I tried my best to make sure they were all right! So yeah, constructive criticism is good to! I need all the help I need! So yeah review, favourite, follow. Do what you like my minions! Yes you're my minions now :P don't be offended I love the minions and I love you, so it makes sense plus its better than calling you all my RobertDowneyJrJohnnyDeppKellinQuinnBenedictCumberb atch's as that takes a while to type out! **

**love **

**IronManChic19 **

**:) x :) **


	2. The Letter

**Authors note **

**Ey up my minions! Sorry its been a while, I've been really busy, I've had art homework and I've been grounded just to top it off! :( but not anymore! So here we have it, the chapter you have all been waiting for, Chapter 2! **

**Jacks POV**

I take a second look at the screen, yep it certainly said Kim, it wasn't me imagining things! I re-read those four words over and over again before I hit the reply button

'_**Kim? Is this actually you? Or is it some joke from the guys?' **_

I put down my phone and wait impatiently for a reply, I shoot straight out of my seat when I see my screen light up

_'Its me Jack, I swear! This isn't some sort of a joke!' _

_**'Tell me something only Kim knows then.' **_

I reply knowing that if it was one of the guys they would be unable to reply

_'When you were going to leave for Japan, I wrote you a letter and was almost late in giving it to you, but when I gave you it you told me you weren't leaving so I demanded for my latter to be given back and you demanded for yours back from me.' _

I look at the message and blink a few times, It is Kim, only her and Joan knew about her letter, and only her and Rudy knew about mine, but niether Joan or Rudy will of known about the other persons letter and the demanding for it back part.

_**'Okay so you are Kim, but why are you texting me? It must cost loads from Japan!' **_

I click send and not even two minutes later my phone is ringing loudly on the side, I walk over to see

Incoming call: Kim

I immediately click answer and whip the phone up to my ears

"Hello?" I ask

"Jack!" I hear the melodious voice of my best friend ring through the phone

"Kim! What are you doing?! This will cost a fortune from Japan!"

"I'm not in Japan Jack! Look just come to the dojo like now!"

That's all I hear before the line goes dead, a five foot smile spreads across my face, I pull on my trainers when I realise im in my Halloween costume, oh well! This is Kim! I would go out in public with only a towel on for her! Although I hope I never have to!

I run out of the house and straight to the shopping Mall, around the corner and to the dojo, and that's where I see it. Not Kim, but the letter; the letter which she wrote 2 and a bit years ago, but why would she want me to have this?

I pick it up and look around, I can't see anyone and then Rudy walks out of his office

"Hey Rudy? Did you see Kim here?"

I ask, unsure if i wanted to know the answer

"Yeah she told me to tell you that's she's really sorry for everything, including this. But here's the letter, if you want to read it if not then don't, and if you have a girlfriend then don't or you will die!"

"Wow you remembered all that?"

I ask impressed by how well he could remember what she had said

"Nahh she wrote it down for me, same old Kim eh?"

He chuckled to himself before walking out of the dojo and to Phils. I pick up the letter and walk out of the dojo disappointed that I didn't get to see her again...

**Kims POV **

I come out from behind the lockers once I realised Jack had left, at the point Rudy walked back in I ran over and gave him a hug

"Thanks Rudy, I just panicked and couldn't let him see me!"

I say almost sobbing into his shoulder

"Hey, its not your fault you left, when you next see him, explain to him like you did to me and he will understand completely! And you can't help looking different, you've grown up now, you're almost 17! And if he can't accept you for who you are then that's his loss Kim!"

He says patting me on the back showing comfort, I'm glad Rudy hasn't changed, unlike me, I now have darker hair, and a tattoo, I hate the idea, but a few nights ago me and some of my friends at the academy decided to celebrate that we had passed the hardest test so far and well, by the end of that night all I can remember is printing off fake ID's im sickend just to remember the night, but well once they found out that we snuck out and did all this stuff we we're expelled, I can't tell anyone else. Not yet, only Rudy. You can't see the tattoo, but the one thing is, when I saw it, I immediately wanted to finish it, and that's what im going to do, I've just got to raise enough money. So yeah I now have dark brown almost black hair and it has pink streaks in it, and that was also a result if the other night, that one I couldn't hide from my parent but its only temporary so it'll wash out. But I can't face Jack, not knowing that he will be expecting the same girl who left.

"Thanks Rudy!"

I say pulling him into a final hug before running out if the dojo, crashing into my best friend

"I'm sorry!"

I yell before running off keeping my head down, hiding my face. I look back and see the confused face of Jack, but then he shook his head and continued to stare at the unopened letter, I wish he would just read it already so then I would know he had. But he hasn't, so he still doesn't know how i feel about him.

**Authors note! **

**I am so so sorry that took so long, im also sorry if you don't like how much Kim has changed but she needs to be different for the way im planning on the story going! But don't worry she will still act the same! She just has bad ass hair now! **

**Review replys!**

**Summergirl987- im so sorry it took so long :( but its updated now if that helps? **

**jackxxxkimlover- Thank you, I hope this chapter also interested you! And have done :) **

**brightdarkness- Awh thanks! And have done :D **

**LOVESUCKS87-HAVEDONEHAVEDONEHAVEDONE ;) **

**Sophie W. Andrews- Thank you! And its alright, I often talk in caps lock just for the heck of it! Try jiggling it? It may help... Gosh that sounds wrong in my mind! Anyway... Thank you it means alot! **

**Guest- have done and ill try not to make it too long, and im not one for rushing things at all, that may be why it took so long to update aswell! **

**So yeah thank you to everyone who also followed it or made it their favourite it means alot! :) **

**From **

**ME! Nahh not really IronManChic19! **


End file.
